


hunger

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "He is my life," Steve lowers his sword for a half a heart's beat, before lifting it up and aiming at the demon. "Give me back my Tony."





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> It's one in the morning and I need sleep. Completely unbetaed and written on my phone. Will clean up in the morning.

Steve raises his sword right before he charges in through the thicket. He swings it. Cutting through the growth, beating back the shadows and thorns. 

"Go back," comes the voice, booming through the menacing dark. "Leave here, princeling. My quarrel is not with you."

Steve braces himself, gritting his teeth as he hacks his way through with brutish determination. "I'm not leaving here without him!" He declares.

The stab of light through the black stings his eyes but for a moment, when the shapes take form. Steve narrows his eyes at the demon who snarls at him from the firelicked doorway that materialises before him. Runes of a long dead and forgotten tongue are etched to the stone frame, and the sight of them curls something like fear in Steve. 

"Give him back to me." He demands.

"His soul is mine," the demon laughs. "He signed it away to save yours, and yet here you are wasting your chance at a new life away."

"He _is_ my life," Steve lowers his sword for a half a heart's beat, before lifting it up and aiming at the demon. "Give me back my Tony."

The demon huffs another deep booming laugh, pulling his hand through the air and coming up with the bloodied, bruised and broken form of Tony's body. "He's mine now. Every inch of him belongs to me. Soul and mortal body." The demon smiles. "His heart too."

It runs a sharp talon down a trail of blood from Tony's mess of a throat, moving down to his sternum when he stops. Startled. "You're--"

"Bold of you to assume that that isn't already his."

Tony grabs the demon by the wrist, and before it can react, punches a fist through its chest. Leaning in to whisper the binding curse into its ear. Steve takes slow steps forward when the demon's corporeal form dissipates and is absorbed into Tony.

"I could punch you," Steve says when he is close enough to his husband. The hell fire heat on Tony's skin warms him and sends goosebumps racing up his arms. When brown eyes turn to meet him, they glow like a dying star.

"But you won't."

"No, I won't," Steve shakes his head, reaching out to cup Tony by the cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. "So what now?"

The hell fire licks out at them. Tony tilts his head; a predator regarding his prey. "I've got enough juice in me," He grins. "And devil's come out to play."

Steve readies his sword again, smiling back at him as they take their steps forth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
